


Bloom

by solsgucci



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, YOONMIN AU, Yoonmin fluff, yoonmin, yoonmin being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsgucci/pseuds/solsgucci
Summary: A coming of age story where Jimin finally comes to terms with who he is with help of a man named Min Yoongi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook are all juniors.  
> Jin and Namjoon both just graduated and Yoongi and Hoseok are seniors.

Jimin was looking at his best friend thinking about their plan. 

“Do you think this is really going to work?” Jimin asked Taehyung hesitantly. 

“I promise you it will,” Taehyung replies, “Jungkook said his parents own that whole block of houses also his parents love me so we’d be getting a discount.” 

Tae smiles and Jimin nervously paces, thinking of all the ways the plan could go wrong. 

“What if my parents try to come to look for me?” Jimin asks. He knows his parents won’t come, after what happened Jimin knows his parents, his dad especially, couldn’t care less about what happens to him. 

“Jimin they won’t know where you are,“ his best friend pulls Jimins hand to sit down, “There are good security and Jungkooks parents know the deal.” 

 

Jimin smiles and hugs his best friend. 

“I love you Tae. “ 

“I love you more Jimin-ah.” Taehyung smiles. They hug before Taehyung gets up, “I should go before one of your parents show up, and you better be all packed because tonight is the only day my cousin can come pick us up.” Jimin nods. 

As soon as Tae leaves Jimin pulls his bags out from under his bed. He’s made sure to leave some clothes out in the past, so his parents don’t suspect anything but Jimins made up his mind now and he won’t change it. He takes some framed pictures of him and his best friend. 

Taehyung had been through it all with him. When jimin broke up with his ex-boyfriend, the boy was infuriated and outed jimin. He had been mocked and bullied from everyone, not excluding his parents. Until Taehyung moved to the area. Tae grew very popular with his very extroverted personality. When Taehyung came out he was never mocked, but he did start to keep to himslf, until he met Jimin. When he found out about Jimin he knew he was kind of shy, he always tried talking to Jimin but he was scared. Everyone he ever knew had started to hate him. Even if Taehyung was gay he couldn’t trust him. 

Little by little though Taehyung gained Jimins trust and soon enough they became best friends. Jimin trusted him with everything. He even told him about his parents who weren’t so fond of Jimin coming out. 

He told him about how his mother trying to learn to respect him, but his father wouldn’t have it. His father would belittle him and bring him down every chance he got. 

 

Jimin looked around realizing he only left the bare minimum, he was trying to fit his whole room into 3 suitcases. Taes cousin let him borrow two of those. 

Tae and Jungkooks family have all been supportive of Jimin, trying to protect him every chance they could. Jungkooks dad was a successful lawyer and his mom a principal of a prestigious music school. 

They had money because they had good paying jobs and they would buy land and build homes and rent them out, as Tae had told him.

Jimin was always a little jealous of Taehyung and Jungkook, their parents loved and supported everything they did. When taehyung told his mom he wanted to move out with Jimin, even at their age, she was supportive and said she would help pay as long as they were both looking for jobs. 

They hadn’t left without thinking about jobs, of course. Taehyungs cousin Seokjin just graduated and works in a restaurant and said he would talk to his manager about letting them get jobs and about being flexible with their schedules since they were still in school. Jimin was lost in thought mindlessly finishing his packing when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly put everything back under his bed and opened it just a crack to peep out. 

“Hey sweetie, I’m making dinner and your dad had to stay at the office if you want to come on out for a while.” Jimins mom said sweetly. 

“I’ll be right out.” he nodded and she played with her apron and hands nervously. 

“I know what you’re going to do.” she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Jimins eyes widened. His mom started crying into her hands. She got down on her knees and cried to Jimin. “I’m so sorry baby, I know I played a part in you being hurt but I’m trying.”

“H-how did you know?” Jimin asked. 

“I came to put some clothes away and saw the suitcases and the notebook.” Jimin had suddenly remembered about the notebook he and Taehyung had calculated monthly expenses and dates. 

Jimin at this point had started crying too, he pulled her up and hugged her. 

“I’m trying baby, I’m trying,” she sobbed into Jimins shirt, “It took some time for me to open my mind, heart and accept it but I’m doing it, don’t leave please.” she begged. 

With every word she spoke Jimins heart broke a little, every sob made him hurt. 

“D-dad” Jimin stuttered. 

“He’ll come around, I’ll make him.” she said calming down. 

“You can’t make him do anything,” Jimin calmly told her, “He has to come to accept it himself mom.” 

Jimin pulled her into his room and sat her on his bed. They sat in silence as she looked around the room that was more empty than when she’d last been in there. She got up and walked around examining the room as if she was looking for something. She started crying again. Jimin stood up and bowed to her.

“I’m sorry mom, but I have to,” he told her. She smiled at him. 

“Go learn about yourself.” she told him, “Go grow and when you’re ready to come back and I’ll be here with open arms.” he cried and they both hugged. “Come here.” She told him and they walked to her room, she pulled out a small bag and handed it to him. “It was university money I was saving for you, but you need it now more than ever.” 

He looked in the bag and there was a lot of money, then shook his head and gave it back. “Mom, no I can’t take this.” 

“I’m not taking it back Jimin,” She smiled, “I’m your mom and I’m telling you to keep it. 

They cried a little more, Jimins mom hugging him tightly telling him stories of when he was a little boy. She was constantly reminding him not to forget about her and that he was still her baby. By the time they finished Jimins mom hadn’t cooked and Jimins dad had come home. they smiled and laughed together one last time. They ended up ordering out and Jimins mom took his food up to his room as usual. When it came time for his parents to sleep Jimins mom hugged him tightly one last time. 

At three am Jimin received a text from his best friend informing him that they were there. When Jimin looked outside his window there was a car parked outside and Taehyung was walking sneakily towards Jimins window with his cousin casually walking behind him. Jimin tossed his bags outside of the window and Seokjin (taes cousin) picked up two of them and put them in his car. Taehyung took the last one and Jimin was clutching a recipe book his mom made and gave to him telling him he was never going to last if he didn’t know how to cook. They went into the car. As Seokjin was driving away Jimin couldn’t help but hope that this wasn’t a mistake. He explained to Tae what happened with his mom. Taehyung was crying with Jimin and hugged him. 

“You did the right thing Jiminie,” Seokjin spoke up, “You’ll miss her, but this is for you and your mental health when you’re ready I can bring you back to visit her.” He smiled at Jimin through the rear view mirror and Taehyung started rambling about how excited he was to live with his best friend. Jimin just looked out the window, feeling warm and loved. In that moment Jimins worries had dissolved and turned into happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer chapter! :)

“Jimin, Taehyung, wake up,” Jin says, “We’re here.”

Jimin wakes up first. When he woke up the events of the prior night filled his memories. 

“How did you sleep?” Jin asked jimin with a mile. Jimin felt a sudden pain in his neck feeling the repercussion of sleeping in a car. He then realized they’d been on the road for about 4 hours.

“As good as I could’ve,” Jimin laughed. He turned to look at his best friend and saw a little drool coming out of his mouth he wiped at it with his sleeve, “Tae, on the other hand, seems like he’s sleeping well.”

Jimin and Jin both smiled. Taehyung suddenly opened his eyes to the sound of laughter. When he looked around he smiled. The front door of the house they were parked in front of suddenly opened. Jungkook beamed at them with the cutest bunny smile Jimin had ever seen. Taehyung suddenly got up and ran to him. 

“Jungkookie!” Taehyung exclaimed. Jimin smiled at them, his best friend had found someone who made him happy, so he was happy. He was glad Tae met Kookie or else he didn’t know where they’d be now. Jungkook picked up Tae with no problem. Suddenly Jungkooks parents came out, they all smiled and talked Jungkook’s mom hugging Tae. Tae was suddenly pointing to the car and they all waved and Jimin smiled sheepishly. 

They called Jimin over and he walked over with Jin. They all hugged. 

“So nice to see you Jimin.” Jungkook’s mom hugged Jimin, and his dad shook his hand. Jin following shaking both of their hands. 

“Nice to see you too,” Jimin said shyly hiding a little behind Jin, “How are you guys?” 

“We’re so good,” Jungkook’s mom responded, “glad you’re finally here.” Jimin smiled at them. He looked up at Jin and he laughed at Jimin’s actions.

“Jimin is now my son,” Jin said laughing, Jimin suddenly realized he was clinging behind Jin shyly. They all laughed and Jin out his arm around Jimin’s shoulder. They all talked about the plan so far and how they were going to set up. Jimin, of course, was very anxious he was feeling a little lightheaded because he has never really stepped out of his comfort zone and right now he was way overstepping. Jungkook’s mom had already enrolled him and Taehyung into her school and Jungkook and Taehyung were talking about how they would all share a locker and ride to school together. Jimin was lost in his thoughts when Jin was suddenly pulling him to the car. 

“Tae is going to ride with Jungkook.” He smiled at Jimin. 

“Sorry for clinging,” Jimin said looking at his shoes. Jin laughed and ruffled his hair.  
“I have no problem with it Jiminie,” he smiled, “It’s really cute.” 

Jimin smiled and got in the car. 

 

When they arrived at the small house Jimin smiled. He loved it. It was small enough for Taehyung and him but it was big for the price. When they went inside there was a little furniture in there already, turns out Jin and Namjoon had already been buying and putting stuff in the house. When Jimin was looking around he couldn’t help but shed a tear. His friends were doing this for him, for his happiness. He turned around and everyone was staring at him not knowing what to do because at this point Jimin wasn’t shedding a tear, he was crying. 

“Jimin,” Jin’s tone was soft, “If you want, or if you ever want I can take you home if you feel you’re not ready-”

“I love it,” Jimin interrupted, “thank you, everyone.” 

Jimin’s smile felt genuine and he was happy, he is happy. They all smiled and hugged Jimin, while Jin talked to Jungkook’s parents Taehyung took both Jimin and Jungkook’s hands walking around the house. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, one living room, and one kitchen. Taehyung was happy that they lived a couple minutes from Jungkook’s house, he had been rambling on and on to his boyfriend about how much they’ll be able to hang out now. Jungkook has barely spoken but he looked happy listening to Taehyung going on. They toured themselves around and when they got back to the main entrance Jin had been joined by Namjoon and two other boys. 

“Jimin!” Namjoon, who Jimin had only met once walked up to him with a smile and open arms. Jimin smiled and hugged the older boy back. “Do you like it?” Namjoon asked. 

Jimin nodded looking around again. “I did a lot of the buying but he would stay late nights to fix and decorate everything,” he told Jimin. Jin came up behind Namjoon and snuck an arm around his waist. 

“We did half of the buying,” Jin stated. Namjoon just looked at Jin and smiled, “And if you would have decorated the living room would be that ugly red color.” Everyone laughed. 

“It looks really nice,” Jimin said appreciating the soft gray with the green undertones. 

“Where are my parents?” Jungkook spoke up. 

“They had to leave but they said they would call you when you should get home.” Jungkook nodding, intertwining his hand with Tae’s. Jimin noticed his best friends soft smile when he did. Jimin took a look at the other two boys there. They were both standing there having a conversation of their own. 

“This is Hoseok,” Namjoon said pointing at the taller boy, “And this is Yoongi.” Jimin smiled at the two. They both waved at him. 

“They’re joined at the hip,” Jin intervened, “I mean we all are but those two especially.” 

Jimin laughed. He took a good look at the two boys if they hadn’t been introduced by mutual friends Jimin would never have the courage to talk to them. The one with the copper hair looked nice, too nice actually and he had seen people like that at his old school. They would be nice but they would say the worst things behind his back. The mint haired one was wearing an oversized striped t-shirt with ripped jeans, the black eyeliner he had was slightly smudged making him look intimidating. 

“We don’t bite!” Hoseok, as Namjoon introduced them said, “Yoongi looks scary as fuck but he’s a big softie.” 

“Shut up, Seok,” Yoongi said rolling his eyes at Hoseok. His attitude made Jimin giggle a little. Hoseok walked over to Jimin and hugged him, Jimin tensed a little when he did this. He wasn’t used to affection like this from strangers. Hoseok let go when he felt Jimin. 

“Sorry,” Hoseok said with a shy grin, “I’m a hugger.” 

“Damn right he is,” Yoongi said walking towards Jimin too. Jimin laughed and Yoongi showed him a small grin.

“S’okay,” Jimin said slurring his words a little, “Just not used to it from strangers.” 

Yoongi held his hand out to shake it. Jimin gave him a small smile and shook his hand.

“Yoongi is a hugger too!” Taehyung yelled, Jimin turned to look for him and he was on the couch with Jungkook. 

“Yup,” Jungkook said, “He just doesn’t say it because he likes to give off the ‘ I’m a bad boy, I don't give a fuck’ vibe, but he loves hugs-” 

“And kisses!” Taehyung yelled, “Jiminie give him a hug!” Jimin had no idea what was going on but everyone was laughing. He turned to Yoongi and he swore his cheeks were slightly pink, that or he was wearing some blush. Yoongi was about to walk away when Jimin gave him a quick hug. 

“I know your name,” Jimin said, “And that you like hugs, and kisses so we’re not strangers anymore.” 

Suddenly everyone was laughing harder and Yoongi went to hide behind Hoseok. 

 

……...

 

“Alright so let’s go out to eat!” Jin exclaimed after they finished helping the boys pack “Joonies treat.” He smiles and batted his eyelashes at Namjoon. Joon put his hand on Jin’s face and playfully pushed him. Jin pouted and Namjoon proceeded to laugh. 

“Alright then,” Joon clapped his hands, “my treat!” They all talked about car seating arrangements while they walked out Jimin only then realizing how late it’s gotten since Tae and him both got in town, the only other time he figured it was getting late was when Joon went out to get them some lunch while they were unpacking. Since Jin and Yoongi drove they took both cars. Jin, Namjoon, and Jimin in one car while the rest took the other car. Taehyung tried to convince Jimin to ride with them but Jimin was too shy and insisted that Tae rode with his boyfriend. 

 

“Why were you guys laughing at me?” Jimin asked them when they were alone in the car. 

“We weren’t laughing at you.” Jin laughed. 

“We were laughing at Yoongi,” Namjoon finished for his boyfriend, “He gets weird around cute guys.” 

Cute guys. Jimin wondered what they meant by that. Had Yoongi said something to them? Jimin’s mind went wild with questions about the boy he’d just met. He peeked at the car behind them which was all the other boys following them and he saw Yoongi playing close attention to the road and the other boys laughing and what looked like jamming it to music. Jimin couldn’t help but get happy at the thought that all these boys were his family now. He sat back until they got to the restaurant. They were seated at the back, the staff having to join two tables to fit the boys. They all laughed and had a good time. 

 

After they finished Jimin got up to go to the bathroom, and when he got back Jungkook and Tae were whispering. To Jimin it seemed like those two were plotting, but then again it always seemed like they were plotting. As soon as they saw him walking they both stopped talking. Jimin and Jin walked out talking about some television show they both used to watch. As soon as they reach Jin's car they see Yoongi pouting and complaining. When Jimin looks in the car it was full with all the other boys.

“Sorry Jiminie,” Tae starts, “The car is full.” 

Jimin slightly knitted his eyebrows together. 

“Ride with Yoongi!” Jin said before Jimin could say anything. Jimin looked at Yoongi who had his eyes glued to the floor. He didn't want to protest because he didn't want to be rude to his new found friend so he nodded and walked over to where Yoongi was standing. Yoongi looked at Jimin and at the other boys, who were smiling like idiots. Yoongi started walking to his car and Jimin followed. 

“It's not as new as Jin's car,” Yoongi said rubbing the back of his neck, “In fact, it's really old, it was my mom's.” Jimin listened to Yoongi intently. 

“It’s really cute,” Jimin said eyeing the blue color on it and touching the old convertible. It looked pretty well kept for being an old car. Jimin was surprised when Yoongi opened the door but he didn’t let it show. He politely said thank you and got in. While yoongi was driving he tapped on the wheel nervously. 

“I’m assuming you’re in the same grade as Jungkook, a junior.” He said calmer than he looked. Jimin nodded looking at Yoongi. “I’ll be seeing you in school then?” Yoongi said with a questioning tone in his voice. 

“You go to his school?” Jimin asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Yoongi nods with one hand moving from the wheel to the gear shift, “Hoseok and I both go, we’re seniors.” Jimin smiles. 

“That’s a relief,” Jimin said relief evident in his voice, “I thought I was going to be stuck third wheeling with Tae and Jungkook forever.” 

Yoongi laughed and Jimin noticed his gummy smile. Cute. 

“So it’s a performing art's school,” Yoongi says, “Is there anything that got you in I know for a fact Kook’s mom won’t let just anyone in?” 

“Yeah well I like singing and dancing,” Jimin said getting timider towards the end, “Sorta.” 

“Are you any good?” The elder asked. 

“I’m okay but I really like it,” Jimin said, “I’ve actually started writing some of my own stuff and making up my own choreography for some stuff.” 

Jimin smiled and continued. “I have this concept and I’ve been working on it for forever but I can never get the music how I want-” Jimin’s mind had finally caught up to his mouth and he felt like he was talking a lot. “I-I’m sorry, I got too excited.” 

“Jimin,” Yoongi frowned, “Never apologize for being excited about your interests, be proud of them.” Jimin smiled at the boy. “I never shut up about wanting to produce music.” 

“I just talk too much sometimes it annoys people,” Jimin said. 

“You could never annoy me.” Yoongi smiled, “Do you want to go get some ice cream?” 

“I would love to but I’m lactose intolerant,” Jimin said his face unwilling falling. 

“Alright then let’s go get some donuts,” Yoongi said excitement evident in his voice. Jimin nodded at him.

“Should we tell the others?” Jimin asked him. Yoongi just shook his head. 

“We’ll bring them something back.” 

Before Jimin realized Yoongi was taking a U-turn. Jimin was clutching the sides of his seat a little because since there was barely anyone else in the street Yoongi was speeding up a little. “Should you slow down a little?” Jimin said shyly. Yoongi smiles. 

“Live a little Jimin,” the elder smiled, “here pull that.” Yoongi pointed at something eyes still in the road. Jimin un-did his seat belt to move freely and he pulled the lever Yoongi told him to. The top to the convertible dropped with a bang and Jimin flinched a little. He sat back in his seat and put his seat belt back on. When he did Yoongi sped up a little more going around the few cars that were on the road. He looked over at Jimin and laughed. Jimin was sure it was because he probably looked like he was going to shit his pants. 

The tires screeched a little when Yoongi made a sudden turn to an empty parking lot. “Are you okay?” He said parking. Jimin nodded. “Okay then say something.” 

“I’m okay,” Jimin said simply. Yoongi nodded his head no.

“You’re not Jimin,” Yoongi looked into Jimin’s eyes, “If you don’t feel comfortable with it you can tell me.” 

“It’s just the car’s going really fast.” Jimin said weakly, “It’s a little scary.” He was picking at his hangnails, something that became somewhat of an anxious habit to him. He heard Yoongi sigh. 

“It’s really fucking scary,” Yoongi said, “Why are you so worried about saying how you feel?” 

He thought Seokjin had talked to him about his situation but Yoongi seemed genuinely confused. Jimin had never really talked to anyone in high school and his parents never let him speak up so he just wasn’t used to it. “I don’t know,” Jimin said. 

“You should never be scared of telling me what you feel,” Yoongi was staring ahead, “In fact, you shouldn’t be scared of anything while you’re with me.” Jimin looked at the elder, “or when you’re with the other boys.” Yoongi blurted out clearing his throat. 

“Okay,” Jimin said slowly, “Well then drive faster.” Yoongi looked at him quizzically and smiled. Jimin only then realized he had turned the car off when he proceeded to turn it back on. When Yoongi pulled into the streets the only lights were from the street lights as most everything was closed, with the exception of a couple restaurants here and there. Jimin felt his hair go crazy because the convertible top was down and he felt cold nut he liked it. Yoongi was driving unsafely and normally Jimin would be strongly opposed but at the moment the only thing he could think of was the slight thrill of driving past the slower cars and almost running red lights. 

Jimin had been smiling showing his teeth for the first time since they got there. He felt his mouth and eyes dry up slightly at the wind hitting him from how fast the car was going. He didn’t mind though. When they got outside of the donut place yoongi had pulled the roof back on and Jimin was fixing his hair. 

“That was cool,” Jimin said smiling. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Jimin was still smiling when they got in the shop. 

“Man,” one of the girls behind the counter said when she saw Yoongi, “Someone kick them out.” Jimin was taken aback and froze when the girl had said that. He was scared until Yoongi spoke up.

“Shut up,” He rolled his eyes at her, “I demand to speak to the manager.” 

“I am the manager.” She said her voice in a sort of ‘duh’ tone. 

“As if mom would ever let you be the manager.” He said to her and Yoongi turned to Jimin, “This is my sister, Jiyeon” She smiled at Jimin “She kind of setup Jin and Namjoon, that's how we’re all friends I guess.”  
“That’s exactly how you guys are friends.” She said.

“Jimin’s new.” Yoongi said ignoring his sisters' words, “He starts in Jungkook’s class the day after tomorrow.” 

“Nice to meet you Jimin,” She said kindly, “Strong first impression I gave huh,” she said referring to when she initially, what Jimin thought, wanted to kick them out. Jimin just laughed.

“Yeah,” Jimin said softly.

“Wow Yoongs,” she said nodding, “Finally found someone quiet enough to listen to your bullshit.” Yoongi’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head at her. Her eyes slightly widened too. “I’m sorry, I was just kidding.” She said towards Jimin.

“S’okay,” Jimin said kindly, “I know I’m quiet.” 

“You’re so cute.” She squealed. Jimin smiled widely again but without his teeth this time. 

“Find a seat and go text the guys saying we’ll be there in 15,” Yoongi told Jimin. 

“I don’t have a phone,” Jimin said remembering that he deleted everything in his old phone that his family was paying for and left it on his old bed. 

“How do you not-” he didn’t finish, “Here take mine and text them.” Yoongi handed him his phone. Jimin took Yoongi’s phone and sat down. He typed in Tae’s number and when he clicked he saw they had already been messaging. It was from earlier today, Jimin didn’t mean to but he couldn’t help but to scroll through really fast and from what he could sum up Yoongi told Tae that, “Jimin was the most beautiful guy he’d ever seen.” Jimin saw that after some friendly mocking, Tae was convincing Yoongi to go for it. He quickly left the chat and called Taehyung really fast. 

When he hung up Jimin couldn’t help but stare at Yoongi who had been waiting for the donuts talking to his sister. Jimin felt something in the pit of his stomach when Jiyeon said something to Yoongi to make him laugh, He felt butterflies for the first time in a long time and Jimin looked back down to his hands holding Yoongi’s phone and grinned. 

min, Taehyung, wake up,” Jin says, “We’re here.”

Jimin wakes up first. When he woke up the events of the prior night filled his memories. 

“How did you sleep?” Jin asked jimin with a mile. Jimin felt a sudden pain in his neck feeling the repercussion of sleeping in a car. He then realized they’d been on the road for about 4 hours.

“As good as I could’ve,” Jimin laughed. He turned to look at his best friend and saw a little drool coming out of his mouth he wiped at it with his sleeve, “Tae, on the other hand, seems like he’s sleeping well.”

Jimin and jin both smiled. Taehyung suddenly opened his eyes to the sound of laughter. When he looked around he smiled. The front door of the house they were parked in front of suddenly opened. Jungkook beamed at them with the cutest bunny smile Jimin had ever seen. Taehyung suddenly got up and ran to him. 

“Jungkookie!” Taehyung exclaimed. Jimin smiled at them, his best friend had found someone who made him happy, so he was happy. He was glad Tae met Kookie or else he didn’t know where they’d be now. Jungkook picked up Tae with no problem. Suddenly Jungkooks parents came out, they all smiled and talked Jungkook’s mom hugging Tae. Tae was suddenly pointing to the car and they all waved and Jimin smiled sheepishly. 

They called Jimin over and he walked over with Jin. They all hugged. 

“So nice to see you Jimin.” Jungkook’s mom hugged Jimin, and his dad shook his hand. In following shaking both of their hands. 

“Nice to see you too,” Jimin said shyly hiding a little behind Jin, “How are you guys?” 

“We’re so good,” Jungkook’s mom responded, “glad you’re finally here.” Jimin smiled at them. He looked up at Jin and he laughed at Jimin’s actions.

“Jimin is now my son,” Jin said laughing, Jimin suddenly realized he was clinging behind Jin shyly. They all laughed and Jin out his arm around Jimin’s shoulder. They all talked about the plan so far and how they were going to set up. Jimin, of course, was very anxious he was feeling a little lightheaded because he has never really stepped out of his comfort zone and right now he was way overstepping. Jungkook’s mom had already enrolled him and Taehyung into her school and Jungkook and Taehyung were talking about how they would all share a locker and ride to school together. Jimin was lost in his thoughts when Jin was suddenly pulling him to the car. 

“Tae is going to ride with Jungkook.” He smiled at Jimin. 

“Sorry for clinging,” Jimin said looking at his shoes. Jin laughed and ruffled his hair.  
“I have no problem with it Jiminie,” he smiled, “It’s really cute.” 

Jimin smiled and got in the car. 

 

When they arrived at the small house Jimin smiled. He loved it. It was small enough for Taehyung and him but it was big for the price. When they went inside there was a little furniture in there already, turns out Jin and Namjoon had already been buying and putting stuff in the house. When Jimin was looking around he couldn’t help but shed a tear. His friends were doing this for him, for his happiness. He turned around and everyone was staring at him not knowing what to do because at this point Jimin wasn’t shedding a tear, he was crying. 

“Jimin,” Jin’s tone was soft, “If you want, or if you ever want I can take you home if you feel you’re not ready-”

“I love it,” Jimin interrupted, “thank you, everyone.” 

Jimin’s smile felt genuine and he was happy, he is happy. They all smiled and hugged Jimin, while Jin talked to Jungkook’s parents Taehyung took both Jimin and Jungkook’s hands walking around the house. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, one living room, and one kitchen. Taehyung was happy that they lived a couple minutes from Jungkook’s house, he had been rambling on and on to his boyfriend about how much they’ll be able to hang out now. Jungkook has barely spoken but he looked happy listening to Taehyung going on. They toured themselves around and when they got back to the main entrance Jin had been joined by Namjoon and two other boys. 

“Jimin!” Namjoon, who Jimin had only met once walked up to him with a smile and open arms. Jimin smiled and hugged the older boy back. “Do you like it?” Namjoon asked. 

Jimin nodded looking around again. “I did a lot of the buying but would stay late nights to fix and decorate everything,” he told Jimin. Jin came up behind Namjoon and snuck an arm around his waist. 

“We did half of the buying,” Jin stated. Namjoon just looked at Jin and smiled, “And if you would have decorated the living room would be that ugly red color.” Everyone laughed. 

“It looks really nice,” Jimin said appreciating the soft gray with the green undertones. 

“Where are my parents?” Jungkook spoke up. 

“They had to leave but they said they would call you when you should get home.” Jungkook nodding, intertwining his hand with Tae’s. Jimin noticed his best friends soft smile when he did. Jimin took a look at the other two boys there. They were both standing there having a conversation of their own. 

“This is Hoseok,” Namjoon said pointing at the taller boy, “And this is Yoongi.” Jimin smiled at the two. They both waved at him. 

“They’re joined at the hip,” Jin intervened, “I mean we all are but those two especially.” 

Jimin laughed. He took a good look at the two boys if they hadn’t been introduced by mutual friends Jimin would never have the courage to talk to them. The one with the copper hair looked nice, too nice actually and he had seen people like that at his old school. They would be nice but they would say the worst things behind his back. The mint haired one was wearing an oversized striped t-shirt with ripped jeans, the black eyeliner he had was slightly smudged making him look intimidating. 

“We don’t bite!” Hoseok, as Namjoon introduced them said, “Yoongi looks scary as fuck but he’s a big softie.” 

“Shut up, Seok,” Yoongi said rolling his eyes at Hoseok. His attitude made Jimin giggle a little. Hoseok walked over to Jimin and hugged him, Jimin tensed a little when he did this. He wasn’t used to affection like this from strangers. Hoseok let go when he felt Jimin. 

“Sorry,” Hoseok said with a shy grin, “I’m a hugger.” 

“Damn right he is,” Yoongi said walking towards Jimin too. Jimin laughed and Yoongi showed him a small grin.

“S’okay,” Jimin said slurring his words a little, “Just not used to it from strangers.” 

Yoongi held his hand out to shake it. Jimin gave him a small smile and shook his hand.

“Yoongi is a hugger too!” Taehyung yelled, Jimin turned to look for him and he was on the couch with Jungkook. 

“Yup,” Jungkook said, “He just doesn’t say it because he likes to give off the ‘ I’m a bad boy, I don't give a fuck’ vibe, but he loves hugs-” 

“And kisses!” Taehyung yelled, “Jiminie give him a hug!” Jimin had no idea what was going on but everyone was laughing. He turned to Yoongi and he swore his cheeks were slightly pink, that or he was wearing some blush. Yoongi was about to walk away when Jimin gave him a quick hug. 

“I know your name,” Jimin said, “And that you like hugs, and kisses so we’re not strangers anymore.” 

Suddenly everyone was laughing harder and Yoongi went to hide behind Hoseok. 

 

……...

 

“Alright so let’s go out to eat!” Jin exclaimed after they finished helping the boys pack “Joonies treat.” He smiles and batted his eyelashes at Namjoon. Joon put his hand on Jin’s face and playfully pushed him. Jin pouted and Namjoon proceeded to laugh. 

“Alright then,” Joon clapped his hands, “my treat!” They all talked about car seating arrangements while they walked out Jimin only then realizing how late it’s gotten since Tae and him both got in town, the only other time he figured it was getting late was when Joon went out to get them some lunch while they were unpacking. Since Jin and Yoongi drove they took both cars. Jin, Namjoon, and Jimin in one car while the rest took the other car. Taehyung tried to convince Jimin to ride with them but Jimin was too shy and insisted that Tae rode with his boyfriend. 

 

“Why were you guys laughing at me?” Jimin asked them when they were alone in the car. 

“We weren’t laughing at you.” Jin laughed. 

“We were laughing at Yoongi,” Namjoon finished for his boyfriend, “He gets weird around cute guys.” 

Cute guys. Jimin wondered what they meant by that. Had Yoongi said something to them? Jimin’s mind went wild with questions about the boy he’d just met. He peeked at the car behind them which was all the other boys following them and he saw Yoongi playing close attention to the road and the other boys laughing and what looked like jamming it to music. Jimin couldn’t help but get happy at the thought that all these boys were his family now. He sat back until they got to the restaurant. They were seated at the back, the staff having to join two tables to fit the boys. They all laughed and had a good time. 

 

After they finished Jimin got up to go to the bathroom, and when he got back Jungkook and Tae were whispering. To Jimin it seemed like those two were plotting, but then again it always seemed like they were plotting. As soon as they saw him walking they both stopped talking. Jimin and Jin walked out talking about some television show they both used to watch. As soon as they reach Jin's car they see Yoongi pouting and complaining. When Jimin looks in the car it was full with all the other boys.

“Sorry Jiminie,” Tae starts, “The car is full.” 

Jimin slightly knitted his eyebrows together. 

“Ride with Yoongi!” Jin said before Jimin could say anything. Jimin looked at Yoongi who had his eyes glued to the floor. He didn't want to protest because he didn't want to be rude to his new found friend so he nodded and walked over to where Yoongi was standing. Yoongi looked at Jimin and at the other boys, who were smiling like idiots. Yoongi started walking to his car and Jimin followed. 

“It's not as new as Jin's car,” Yoongi said rubbing the back of his neck, “In fact, it's really old, it was my mom's.” Jimin listened to Yoongi intently. 

“It’s really cute,” Jimin said eyeing the blue color on it and touching the old convertible. It looked pretty well kept for being an old car. Jimin was surprised when Yoongi opened the door but he didn’t let it show. He politely said thank you and got in. While yoongi was driving he tapped on the wheel nervously. 

“I’m assuming you’re in the same grade as Jungkook, a junior.” He said calmer than he looked. Jimin nodded looking at Yoongi. “I’ll be seeing you in school then?” Yoongi said with a questioning tone in his voice. 

“You go to his school?” Jimin asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Yoongi nods with one hand moving from the wheel to the gear shift, “Hoseok and I both go, we’re seniors.” Jimin smiles. 

“That’s a relief,” Jimin said relief evident in his voice, “I thought I was going to be stuck third wheeling with Tae and Jungkook forever.” 

Yoongi laughed and Jimin noticed his gummy smile. Cute. 

“So it’s a performing art's school,” Yoongi says, “Is there anything that got you in other than Kooks mom?” 

“Yeah well I like singing and dancing,” Jimin said getting timider towards the end, “Sorta.” 

“Are you any good?” The elder asked. 

“I’m okay but I really like it,” Jimin said, “I’ve actually started writing some of my own stuff and making up my own choreography for some stuff.” 

Jimin smiled and continued. “I have this concept and I’ve been working on it for forever but I can never get the music how I want-” Jimin’s mind had finally caught up to his mouth and he felt like he was talking a lot. “I-I’m sorry, I got too excited.” 

“Jimin,” Yoongi frowned, “Never apologize for being excited about your interests, be proud of them.” Jimin smiled at the boy. “I never shut up about wanting to produce music.” 

“I just talk too much sometimes it annoys people,” Jimin said. 

“You could never annoy me.” Yoongi smiled, “Do you want to go get some ice cream?” 

“I would love to but I’m lactose intolerant,” Jimin said his face unwilling falling. 

“Alright then let’s go get some donuts,” Yoongi said excitement evident in his voice. Jimin nodded at him.

“Should we tell the others?” Jimin asked him. Yoongi just shook his head. 

“We’ll bring them something back.” 

Before Jimin realized Yoongi was taking a U-turn. Jimin was clutching the sides of his seat a little because since there was barely anyone else in the street Yoongi was speeding up a little. “Should you slow down a little?” Jimin said shyly. Yoongi smiles. 

“Live a little Jimin,” the elder smiled, “here pull that.” Yoongi pointed at something eyes still in the road. Jimin un-did his seat belt to move freely and he pulled the lever Yoongi told him to. The top to the convertible dropped with a bang and Jimin flinched a little. He sat back in his seat and put his seat belt back on. When he did Yoongi sped up a little more going around the few cars that were on the road. He looked over at Jimin and laughed. Jimin was sure it was because he probably looked like he was going to shit his pants. 

The tires screeched a little when Yoongi made a sudden turn to an empty parking lot. “Are you okay?” He said parking. Jimin nodded. “Okay then say something.” 

“I’m okay,” Jimin said simply. Yoongi nodded his head no.

“You’re not Jimin,” Yoongi looked into Jimin’s eyes, “If you don’t feel comfortable with it you can tell me.” 

“It’s just the car’s going really fast.” Jimin said weakly, “It’s a little scary.” He was picking at his hangnails, something that became somewhat of an anxious habit to him. He heard Yoongi sigh. 

“It’s really fucking scary,” Yoongi said, “Why are you so worried about saying how you feel?” 

He thought Seokjin had talked to him about his situation but Yoongi seemed genuinely confused. Jimin had never really talked to anyone in high school and his parents never let him speak up so he just wasn’t used to it. “I don’t know,” Jimin said. 

“You should never be scared of telling me what you feel,” Yoongi was staring ahead, “In fact, you shouldn’t be scared of anything while you’re with me.” Jimin looked at the elder, “or when you’re with the other boys.” Yoongi blurted out clearing his throat. 

“Okay,” Jimin said slowly, “Well then drive faster.” Yoongi looked at him quizzically and smiled. Jimin only then realized he had turned the car off when he proceeded to turn it back on. When Yoongi pulled into the streets the only lights were from the street lights as most everything was closed, with the exception of a couple restaurants here and there. Jimin felt his hair go crazy because the convertible top was down and he felt cold nut he liked it. Yoongi was driving unsafely and normally Jimin would be strongly opposed but at the moment the only thing he could think of was the slight thrill of driving past the slower cars and almost running red lights. 

Jimin had been smiling showing his teeth for the first time since they got there. He felt his mouth and eyes dry up slightly at the wind hitting him from how fast the car was going. He didn’t mind though. When they got outside of the donut place yoongi had pulled the roof back on and Jimin was fixing his hair. 

“That was cool,” Jimin said smiling. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Jimin was still smiling when they got in the shop. 

“Man,” one of the girls behind the counter said when she saw Yoongi, “Someone kick them out.” Jimin was taken aback and froze when the girl had said that. He was scared until Yoongi spoke up.

“Shut up,” He rolled his eyes at her, “I demand to speak to the manager.” 

“I am the manager.” She said her voice in a sort of ‘duh’ tone. 

“As if mom would ever let you be the manager.” He said to her and Yoongi turned to Jimin, “This is my sister, Jiyeon” She smiled at Jimin “She kind of setup Jin and Namjoon, that's how we’re all friends I guess.”  
“That’s exactly how you guys are friends.” She said.

“Jimin’s new.” Yoongi said ignoring his sisters' words, “He starts in Jungkook’s class the day after tomorrow.” 

“Nice to meet you Jimin,” She said kindly, “Strong first impression I gave huh,” she said referring to when she initially, what Jimin thought, wanted to kick them out. Jimin just laughed.

“Yeah,” Jimin said softly.

“Wow Yoongs,” she said nodding, “Finally found someone quiet enough to listen to your bullshit.” Yoongi’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head at her. Her eyes slightly widened too. “I’m sorry, I was just kidding.” She said towards Jimin.

“S’okay,” Jimin said kindly, “I know I’m quiet.” 

“You’re so cute.” She squealed. Jimin smiled widely again but without his teeth this time. 

“Find a seat and go text the guys saying we’ll be there in 15,” Yoongi told Jimin. 

“I don’t have a phone,” Jimin said remembering that he deleted everything in his old phone that his family was paying for and left it on his old bed. 

“How do you not-” he didn’t finish, “Here take mine and text them.” Yoongi handed him his phone. Jimin took Yoongi’s phone and sat down. He typed in Tae’s number and when he clicked he saw they had already been messaging. It was from earlier today, Jimin didn’t mean to but he couldn’t help but to scroll through really fast and from what he could sum up Yoongi told Tae that, “Jimin was the most beautiful guy he’d ever seen.” Jimin saw that after some friendly mocking, Tae was convincing Yoongi to go for it. He quickly left the chat and called Taehyung really fast. 

When he hung up Jimin couldn’t help but stare at Yoongi who had been waiting for the donuts talking to his sister. Jimin felt something in the pit of his stomach when Jiyeon said something to Yoongi to make him laugh, He felt butterflies for the first time in a long time and Jimin looked back down to his hands holding Yoongi’s phone and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jimin and Yoongi met and there were a lot of cute moments in this chapter !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in italics is a little flashback.

_Jimin only has only had one boyfriend before. It wasn’t the best experience. The boy would constantly threaten him with his secret because of this Jimin had always followed the boy like a lost puppy. When Jimin had finally realized it was toxic and built the courage to break up with him the boy had told the whole school his secret, that was right before the boy graduated. So while the other was gone Jimin was stuck with the damage, and of course news like that in a small, homophobic town was going to spread._

_First, it was the kids at the school, then the all the shop owners in town and last his parents. They all ridiculed him and made him feel lesser. When his mom started opening up to him, Jimin was happy even if it was forced she was trying to accept him and Jimin knew it was going to be difficult because his town had never had a gay person that was open about it (willingly or unwillingly), nonetheless, Jimin appreciated his mom for trying. When Taehyung moved in everyone loved him. He was a natural at it, people just looked at him and they were charmed. Of course, when it came out that Taehyung had a boyfriend in a different town everyone was shocked, but no one said anything or did anything to Taehyung about it. Suddenly everyone forgot about how much they hated gay people, Jimin was, of course, was thrilled for the LGBTQ+ community but disappointed how no one even seemed to remember how they treated him. He understood Tae was popular but he was hoping someone would remember about him and apologize though he also liked that everyone stopped bothering him. Still, Jimin had always wondered what would’ve happened if he never did break up with his boyfriend._

_In the morning Jimin was laying in his bed recalling the events from the night before. Yoongi had dropped him off when they realized how late it was and he let him have the donuts to share with His best friend was awake when he walked to the living room. Before Jimin could even ask about breakfast Tae started bothering Jimin asking what happened and when he finally told him Tae was smiling like a lunatic._

__

__..............._ _

__“I wanted to text you so bad but-” Tae's voice faltered._ _

__“I know,” he responded, “As soon as I start working the first thing I’m doing is buying a phone.” He huffed at the last words._ _

__“Okay but anyways,” the slightly younger gushed, “What do you think about Yoongs.”_ _

__“He’s really cool Tae.”_ _

__Jimin had just sat on the couch when his friend got up. “Let’s go get breakfast!”_ _

__After breakfast, they decided to check out the new school. It was the schools' lunch hour according to Jungkook, so they didn’t think they were interrupting. When they walked in they saw Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jungkook waiting for them. Tae walked up to Jungkook and held his hand, Jimin stared at their hands until someone spoke up._ _

__“If it’s your lunch hour, why are you guys the only ones out?”_ _

__“Okay, I lied,” Jungkook lamented, “You weren’t going to come if I told you otherwise.”_ _

__“You’re skipping?” Jimin asked shocked._ _

__“I was too scared to skip alone so I asked Hobi and Yoongs to skip with me.”_ _

__“Jungkook if your mom finds out you’ll get in trouble.” Tae scolded his boyfriend._ _

__“I wanted to see you though.” Jungkook frowned and Tae cooed at his boyfriend then hugged him. Jimin started picking at his nails nervously worried that someone would see them._ _

__“Stop doing that.” Yoongi scolded quietly so only he and Jimin could hear and Jimin looked at him confused, “Stop picking at your hands like that.” Jimin looked at the elder then at his hands. He placed his hands in his back pockets and continued to look at his best friend._ _

__“Okay then,” Jungkook clapped his hands, “let’s start the tour.”_ _

__Kook and Tae walked hand in hand through the hallways and Jimin took his hands out from his pockets and started biting his nails. He had never been anywhere with anyone, not even Tae where they were so open with their sexuality so he was nervous of course in his hometown they would’ve been shamed for being so open about it, Tae wouldn’t mind the whispers and being the talk of the town but Jimin hated people looking at him._ _

__“Stop biting.” Yoongi said handing Jimin a piece of gum, “Here now you don’t have to chew on your nails.”_ _

__Jimin smiled at the boy who wasn’t even looking at him. “Thank you.” Yoongi only nodded and they continued walking.”Tastes better than my nails too.” Jimin mentally facepalmed himself at his joke. They were walking and Yoongi caught up to Jungkook and Tae talking about the music production class and it was Hoseok left with Jimin in the back._ _

__“So Jimin,” Hoseok smiled, “What do you think of Yoongi.”_ _

__“He’s really cool.” Jimin shrugged._ _

__“Anything else?”_ _

__“Not really.” Jimin wasn’t technically lying he just met the boy but he was really cute. Something about his fading mint colored hair and the way his lips pouted when he talked sent little flips to his stomach. But Jimin kept reminding himself that they just met and Yoongi only thought he was cute, Yoongi didn’t know of Jimin’s annoying bad habits and how he complained too much and the younger was sure that when Yoongi did find out his little ‘crush’ would dissolve entirely._ _

__“Darn I was sure you at least thought he was cute or something.” Hoseok huffed quietly.  
“You guys aren’t subtle.” Jimin joked and Hoseok looked at him with wide eyes and Jimin just smiled. _ _

__They were trying their hardest to be quiet until Tae tripped bringing Jungkook down with him and Yoongi who was right behind them walked over them and muttered something about ‘instead of being dumb and dumber they’re stupid and stupider.’ Which caused Hoseok to screech in laughter and Hoseok’s laugh made Jimin laugh a little, so it didn’t come as a surprise when they heard the sound of heels clicking behind them and when they turned around there she was._ _

__“Hello boys,” Jungkook’s mom said her arms crossed, “How was class- oh wait did you not go?” She sounded extremely sarcastic._ _

__“Holy fuck,” Jungkook whispered, “I’m so grounded.”_ _

__“I’m disappointed in you Jungkook,” she shook her head and started walking expecting the lot to follow, “I’m also disappointed in you guys Hoseok and Yoongi. You guys are supposed to set the example.”_ _

__They all walked like dogs with their tails between their legs. Jimin especially dragging his feet to the office, he wasn’t in trouble but what kind of impression as a student was he going to give if he didn’t stop them from skipping._ _

__“You guys know our policy about skipping right?” She kept walking ahead but Jimin could tell she had a serious face by the sound of her voice. The others mumbled a collective ‘yes ma’am’ and Jimin and Taehyung just looked at their shoes as they walked._ _

__“How did you know?” Jungkook questioned his mom._ _

__“I’m your mom,” She looked at Jungkook with seemingly scolding eyes, “I’m also the principal how would I not know.” She looked ahead. To Jimin the walk to the office seemed like it was taking forever. “One of your teachers asked me if you were sick because you weren’t in class.”_ _

__Jungkook shut his eyes and you could tell he was filled with regret. When they finally got there Jimin and Taehyung were told to sit outside and both of the boys sat quietly waiting for the others to come out. After they all left the office they had a piece of paper and it was a warning. Apparently, as the others explained one infraction is a warning and the second a detention then suspension and after that expulsion. Tae and Jimin were glad that’s how it went or else the guilt would’ve eaten them both away._ _

__

__..........................._ _

__

__“Yeah,” Jungkook said, “I got in trouble but I convinced them to let me come over.” He said sitting next to Tae on their couch._ _

__“I didn’t” Hoseok interrupted, “But I did get this whole paragraph long text about responsibility, what about you Yoongs?”_ _

__“I didn’t tell my parents,” Yoongi shrugged helping Jin and Namjoon out in the kitchen, “I’m a grown ass man why would I need to.” Hoseok made a face mocking him and everyone laughed._ _

__“I really am disappointed though.” Namjoon nagged and the other boys rolled their eyes._ _

__“Yeah, whatever,” Yoongi said._ _

__“I’m really sorry again guys,” Tae apologized, “I didn’t know you guys were going to get caught.”_ _

__Jungkook took his boyfriend's hand and lightly squeezed it, “You didn’t know, its okay.” Taehyung smiled at his boyfriend and placed his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. Jimin was just watching his friends talk until it was time for dinner._ _

__Jin clapped “Alright guys time for dinner!” Everyone sat down and thanked the other boys for the meal and started digging in. “You guys should really go grocery shopping this weekend. I could go with you guys to pick some stuff out for you.” Jin was sayings with a mouth full of food._ _

__“Neither of us know how to cook so we should get a lot of premade stuff.” Taehyung shyly said._ _

__Jimin nodded agreeing with his friend. “I could show you guys some stuff and prep your meals. So you won’t be eating trash all the time.” Jin said and both Jimin and Tae thanked him. The evening went on and after they all ate Jin reminded them he would make them lunch in the morning and drop it off before work. Jimin and Tae were left alone both talking excitedly and nervously about their first day at the new school. “Tae I’m so boring no one is going to like me.”_ _

__Tae let out a sigh, “Jimin people will love you I promise.”_ _

__“No Tae you don’t understand, you look so cool and approachable and I look like a mushroom.” Jimin was referring to his friends fading red hair and the way it looked amazing even if he didn’t style it. Jimin has had the same brown haircut his whole life since his parents never let him experiment with it._ _

__“Alright then I have an idea, get some shoes on!” Tae exclaimed getting his keys._ _

__.........................._ _

__“Oh Jimin, it looks really cute!” Jungkook’s mom complimented his hair the next morning. Tae and Jimin had stayed up for hours bleaching and dying his hair. The bright orange was something that Jimin wasn’t used to but it looked nice. Jungkook and Tae had been talking about how much work it was and they were all complimenting him the whole ride to school. When they had reached the school Jungkook’s mom had went the opposite way from them and walked to the office while the others boys were walking to meet up with their friends- Jimin of course feeling like the ultimate third wheel got excited when he saw Yoongi on the other side of the hall standing._ _

__

__He was talking to a girl who seemed like she was standing a little too close to him. Jimin felt his shoulders drop a little when he saw the way her eyes lit up when Yoongi had apparently said something funny. When Yoongi turned though his eyes met Jimin’s and he excused himself from the girl abruptly and walked to them._ _

__“Hey, guys,” Yoongi said smiling his eyes still on Jimin. Jungkook and Tae said some short ‘heys’ before going on to their own little world. “Jiminie your hair looks-”_ _

__“It’s a little much.” Jimin interrupted him before he could finish he couldn’t help but be a little upset at the obvious flirting that Yoongi and the girl were doing. Yoongi shook his head, “Not at all it looks great. Can I touch it?” as soon as Yoongi asked Jimin nodded a little too eager which earned a smile from the elder. He was lightly stroking Jimin’s hair and when he stopped they both stood quietly for a second before Jimin snapped out of his trance._ _

__“It’s a good thing you came up,” He let out a forced chuckle, “I was starting to think I’d be the third wheel all morning.”_ _

__Yoongi chuckled, “Never that.”_ _

__Jimin didn’t want to be jealous whenever people would try to take Yoongi away from him by he couldn’t help it, Yoongi treated him so well and they enjoyed talking to each other. Everyone loves talking to Yoongi even though he didn’t really like talking to people as he told Jimin. He said that for some reason people approached him to start a conversation even though he didn’t like it and Yoongi wasn’t an asshole- even if he’d like to give the impression- he wasn’t an asshole though so he would talk to them. Jimin couldn’t help but get a little upset when people tried to take Yoongi, he knew he shouldn’t, he had no reason to but he did. After school was when the group usually all got together but Jungkook's mom said he wasn’t allowed to go so he begged his mom to let Tae come over and she said yes. It was just going to be Hoseok, Jimin, and Yoongi but conveniently Hoseok had plans so it was just Jimin and Yoongi and Yoongi had offered to drive Jimin home._ _

__“Do you want to come in?” Jimin asked before getting out of the car, “I still have some donuts from the other night.” Yoongi smiles before nodding and parking the car. When they got in Yoongi had asked Jimin about his first day and Jimin was going off about how excited he was for all of his classes especially his psychology class, “The teacher seems really cool and the whole class seems more interesting than it was in my last school.”_ _

__Yoongi was listening intently but also smiling at the fact that Jimin was telling him all about his day with his mouth full of donut, “What about you hyung,” Jimin said, “How was your day?_ _

__Yoongi told Jimin all about a big exam he had coming up for his math class and about his new project for his photography class. Every time Yoongi would get excited about something he would lightly jump in his seat and Jimin ’s heart would melt every time. Their conversations would flow effortlessly and Jimin found himself more and more comfortable with the boy with every word spoken._ _

__“So-,” Yoongi’s dragged the ‘o’, “Why did you decide to dye your hair?”_ _

__Jimin ran a hand through his hair, “I needed a change. I just want to get away from the old Jimin and be more confident or whatever.” Yoongi nodded getting up from the couch that he was sitting on and moving the couch Jimin was on._ _

__“It suits you.” He smiled and Jimin realized that Yoongi was sitting right next to him._ _

__“Thank you,” Jimin beamed his crooked tooth in sight, “I thought it would be too much but Taehyung pretty much begged me.”_ _

__“It looks so pretty,” Yoongi put his hand under Jimin’s jaw and rubbed his thumb across Jimin’s cheek. The youngers mouth slightly opened and he was melting with the elders' touch, “You look so pretty Jimin.” His face was getting closer to Jimin’s and as much as Jimin’s brain was telling him to flee he stayed glued on the couch. “I know we just met but since the first day I’ve wanted to do this,” Yoongi leaned in and Jimin could feel Yoongi’s breathing, they were so close together, “Can I?” He asked and Jimin nodded a little and their lips crashed together. It was sweet and slow at first and it felt nice he liked it -not like Jimin’s first kiss rushed and sloppy- Jimin opened his mouth slightly and the elder proceeded to explore every inch of Jimin’s mouth with his tongue. This was the first time Jimin was making out with someone he had no idea what he was doing and no idea where to put his hands so he decided on putting them on Yoongi’s chest, his small hands exploring the area._ _

__

__Yoongi stopped and Jimin wanted to pull him back because even though he was inexperienced he knew he liked it. “As much as I would love to go further-”_ _

__“Then let’s go further hyung.” Jimin softer than he intended it to._ _

__Yoongi smiled at Jimin, “It’s just I have so much homework.”_ _

__“Do it here, I could use the company.” Jimin hoped Yoongi didn’t think he was clingy even though he was clingy. Yoongi nodded and they both sat on the floor across from each other and started doing their work in a comfortable silence. Jimin didn’t know what the kiss meant for him and Yoongi but he wasn’t going to risk losing what they had by asking._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they kissed omg! BTW I don't really have a set schedule for updates but I know I will update at least two times a week!:) Thank you for the kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same day update?? sometimes I have a lot i want to write and sometimes i have serious writers clock so I might update another time this week :)
> 
> Also after the little cloud it’s a little more in Yoongi’s p.o.v

As the week went by Jimin got less confused about his relationship with Yoongi; they were just friends that flirt around and steal kisses sometimes behind their other friends back. Jimin wasn’t expecting to feel so comfortable with it but he’s extremely comfortable. Taehyung was always teasing him calling Yoongi his boyfriend to which Jimin would respond that he didn’t know what he was talking about. It was Friday and Tae was invited to this party by Jungkook that apparently ‘everyone was going to be at’. 

 

“No Tae,” Jimin said with a bowl of popcorn in his pajamas on the couch, “I just want to sleep and, I didn’t even get invited.” 

Taehyung sat next to his best friend, “Jungkook didn’t even get invited and he invited me, please Jimin lets go it will be fun.” Jimin just pushed his face into the couch and covered himself with the blanket, “Jimin~” Tae whined, “I know it’s not your scene so I won’t force you, I’ll only ask one more time plus Yoongi will be there.”

“No he won’t, he doesn’t like talking to people.” Tae barely understood what Jimin just said because his face was still squished on the couch. 

“Dude he is going to be there,” Tae told Jimin, “You can’t be a rich asshole and not come to one of these parties. 

“Yoongi isn’t rich,” Jimin said almost sounding offensive. 

“Um- yes he is. His dad owns the downtown malls and the joint hotel there, he’s just never home according to Jungkook.” Jimin is wondering why Yoongi had never told him, “He- I saw his mom’s bakery, a-and his car- wouldn’t he have a nice car.” 

“She owns it for fun because she’s always loved baking,” Tae shrugs, “And Yoongi isn’t the ‘my daddy pays for all of my things type’ he enjoys working.” 

“He’s crazy.” Jimin was now sitting up still enveloped in the blanket. “I’ll go.” 

“Can I please do your hair and makeup?” Jimin smiled at his friend and nodded. 

.......................

“Okay kids have fun,” Seokjin said as he dropped Jungkook, Tae, and Jimin off, “If you guys end up drinking call me and don’t do anything stupid.” They all nodded and hopped out of the car. Jimin’s never been to a party let alone one that looked like this. There were people outside the house talking and the music was loud enough to be a public disturbance but no one seems to mind. 

“I can't believe your mom ungrounded you,” Tae tells his boyfriend.

“My dad told her that I shouldn’t be locked up and that’s not the way I'm going to learn ‘we should start sympathizing with him and play on his team instead of against him’,” Jungkook mocked in somewhat of a deep voice, “ or some shit like that so I’m off the hook.” He hooked his arm around Tae and slightly picked him up and Tae just giggled. When they got in the house it was more packed than Jimin thought it would be, people were already shitfaced drunk and some people were smoking in a corner it seems like everyone was a having a good time though. This wasn’t what Jimin was used to but he came for Tae. His best friend insisted on him dressing in all black with a red belt and he even let Jimin borrow one of his chains. Tae kept complimenting how his ‘dancers thighs’ were really prominent in the black jeans He let him borrow given, they were really tight on him because Tae was smaller than him. He had smokey black eye makeup as Tae told him and a little lipgloss. 

Jimin had protested a couple times feeling completely ridiculous in the overly tight clothes but right now he felt like he didn’t dress tight enough. Everyone was wearing tight, and revealing clothes. They walked around and they were handed some red solo cup and when Jimin took the first sip he felt like he was being poisoned, Jimin had never drunk before but he was sure it wasn’t supposed to taste like that. He snatched Tae's cup who was talking about how good it was and when he took a sip, it tasted the same as his so he handed it back. His friend gave him a confused look and he explained. 

“Aw, little Jiminie’s never drank alcohol before.” Tae cooed.

“Shut up.” Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“It’s okay Jimin today though we’re all going to get wasted,” Tae says chugging the last of his drink. Jimin stood with his eyes open because he barely took a sip of his drink when his friends were already done with theirs. Jimin suddenly felt an arm around his shoulder.

“Hey guys,” Hoseok screamed obviously already tipsy, “Jimin we thought you weren’t coming!” Every time he spoke Jimin flinched because it came off as more of a scream than actual talking. 

“Yeah Tae convinced me.” Jimin laughed.

“Oh well if you’re looking for Yoongi he’s around here somewhere.” Hoseok was looking around.

“It’s okay Seok I can find him.” 

“Alright well have fun and drink a lot !” He said as he walked and made conversation with others. When Jimin turned Jungkook and Tae were making out already.

“I’m going to look for Yoongi,” he told his friends, “as if you guys care but I’ll look for you later.” 

“Wait Jimin take this.” Tae quickly pulled away from Jungkook and tossed a condom to Jimin.

“Tae what do you think I’m going to go do?” Jimin asked his eyes wide.

“I don’t know but if you need us we’ll be upstairs, but don’t need us.” Tae winked and pulled a blushing Jungkook behind him. So Jimin was left by himself finally finishing his drink and looking for another, he was starting to feel a little dizzy from the alcohol. He didn’t know but he was pretty sure he was a lightweight. He put the condom in his pocket and walked around. Soon enough he was handed a drink and as he drank he started getting used to the burning sensation in his throat. 

He finally spotted Yoongi in the middle of a crowd looking unamused until he saw Jimin and walked towards him. 

“Hey,” Yoongi said showing Jimin's favorite gummy smile, “I didn’t think you’d come, you look so fucking hot.” 

“Thanks.” Jimin's words were slightly slurred. He chugged the rest of his drink and locked fingers with Yoongi, “Let’s go find some more of this.” Jimin lifted the cup and wiggled it. Yoongi smiles and Jimin led them to the kitchen where they found some more, “Here take one.”

“No,” Yoongi shook his head, “I’m driving.” 

“Uber.” Jimin said.

“That’s not safe when you’re drunk baby.” 

“Okay baby.” Jimin giggles at his pet name, “Are you going to take me to your friends?” 

“I’d much rather be here with you.” 

Jimin pouted and chugged his drink grabbing another cup, “If you don’t want to introduce me just tell me.” 

“Fine,” Yoongi huffed, “just for you.” 

Jimin smiles as Yoongi led him to the group and they sat down. Everyone looked over “This is Jimin” Yoongi said simply and everyone smiled at him and started asking him questions and talking to him. The alcohol was giving him confidence and it was something he liked he had never been in a conversation with this many people without breaking down. Soon the questions stopped and everyone was talking amongst themselves now more drinks being dispersed. Jimin had lost count of his drinks as the night went on. He never did see Jungkook or Tae again.  
Jimin looked up and saw most of the people had disappeared on the makeshift dance floor. 

“Want to dance?” Jimin asked Yoongi. 

“I can’t dance.” 

“Okay then watch me.” Jimin was so drunk but he was dancing fine. He was swaying his hips a little more provocative than usual, intentionally, because he knew Yoongi was watching. He felt a pair of hands on his hips and he thought Yoongi gave in until he turned and saw that it wasn’t Yoongi but some random dude. Next thing he knew he was being pulled behind Yoongi. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Yoongi looked at Jimin then glared at the other guy, “Go.” The other boy scrambled away. 

“You’re so mean.” Jimin giggled hooking his arms around the elder's neck. 

“He was touching you how can I not be mean.”

“You like the view?” Jimin was now slurring his words a lot more he was sure he was almost unintelligible. 

“Of course I did.” Yoongi whispered in Jimin’s ear sending shivers down his spine. 

“Come here.” He pulled Yoongi through the crowd of people upstairs. When they found an empty room Jimin sat Yoongi on the bed and climbed on his lap. 

 

☁

There were a thousand thoughts running through Yoongi’s mind and about 999 of those were about things he wanted to do with Jimin but Jimin was drunk. Jimin was sloppily kissing him and sucking on the sensitive skin on his neck. 

“Fuck Jimin.” Yoongi could feel his voice get deeper and his head rolled back. Jimin’s warm hands sliding under Yoongi’s t-shirt contrasting Yoongi’s cold skin. Jimin pushed Yoongi’s body back onto the bed and shifted himself so he was on top of Yoongi this time though he was nipping at the skin on Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi had his hands tangled in Jimin’s hair and Jimin moved back up to kiss Yoongi and rolled his hips slowly against Yoongi’s member. Yoongi groaned and looked at Jimin his cheeks were red and he was focused on Yoongi’s face as if making sure he was pleasuring him. 

“Hyung, I need you.” Jimin says and he picked up the pace rocking his hips a little faster against Yoongi.  
“Jimin,” Yoongi kissed Jimin, “I want this too but we can’t.” 

“Yes, we can!” Jimin nodded stopping for a second, “I even have a condom.” He pulled the condom out of his pocket struggling a little because he was still on top of Yoongi with his hands and knees supporting his body over Yoongi. “See.” He waved the condom in Yoongi’s face and giggled.

“How did you even- nevermind Jimin you’re drunk let me take you home.” 

“Hyung I am not even drunk,” Jimin got off of Yoongi crossed his arms and pouted, “Am I?” Jimin furrowed his brows, pulling at the elder's heartstrings a little. “Oh god maybe I am, but I feel so good hyung.” He groans, “no one ever actually wants me I’ll be a virgin forever.”

Yoongi had no idea Jimin was a virgin. “Jimin don’t say that I want you so fucking bad baby I just don’t want you to regret anything in the morning.”

“I won’t I swear.” Jimin held out his pinky and instead of interlocking his pinky Yoongi just kissed it. 

“You say that but I can’t ruin what we have going on.” 

“Dude yeah not to sound clingy but what do we have going on?” Yoongi knew Jimin was very drunk as he would never ask him while sober. “I mean this no label stuff is very nice but if it’s just us having fun let me know man.” Jimin giggled.

“Yeah, babe I like what we have let’s not move onto a label too fast.” Jimin nodded and smiled at Yoongi’s words. “Did you call me dude?” Yoongi laughed. 

“Yeah,” Jimin started cracking up, “I guess I did, what are you going to do about it?” Jimin stuck his tongue and got up to tease Yoongi but as soon as he got up he fell on the floor landing on his elbows. “I’m s’drunk.” He started cracking up. Yoongi was shaking his head until he noticed Jimin’s elbows were a little scuffed up from the fall. 

“What am I going to do with you.” Yoongi picked up Jimin and he kissed the small scratches on his elbow and sits him on the bed as he looks around for something to clean up the cut. “You don’t have to tell me but how is it that you’ve never had sex before?”

“Well my dad is a homophobic asshole so he would barely let me leave the house,” Jimin said in a more serious tone, “and when word got out that I was gay well it got really bad. I had some jewelry like rings and chains and he threw them all out and my laptop and he monitored my phone. He was very strict because he thought if I didn’t see anything I would ‘turn straight again’ I remember he told my mom that. I ran away that’s why I’m here.” Yoongi had found what he was looking for as he was cleaning Jimin’s cuts he would nod and look at the younger acknowledging that he was listening. “My ex-boyfriend was the worst he was selfish and he told the town when I finally realized that I was better than how he was treating me and broke up with him and when everyone found out he had graduated and left town for uni.”

Yoongi finished up and sat next to Jimin and held his hand. “I never really did anything with him except kiss and it was so bad - well now that I’ve kissed you I realized it was terrible. I’ve only ever masturbated once and it felt okay I had no idea what I was doing I was just touching myself.” 

“Did you never watch porn or anything that would help you?” 

“By the time I had these desires my dad had taken everything from me.” 

“What about your mom.”

“She knows I left it was this whole thing but in the end, we both knew I needed this.” 

“Jimin you deserve better.” Yoongi put his thumb on Jimin's cheek stroking it, “You deserve better than me and what we have, you’re so funny, and your face is almost as beautiful as your personality. Your smile is the only reason I try to be funny.” Jimin smiled. 

“I like what we have Yoongs, I’m comfortable with it.” 

“You’re too good.” 

“Fuck I almost forgot I was drunk I guess I have sobered up.” Jimin was laughing, “So can I have one more drink before we go?” Yoongi raised his eyebrow before nodding his head. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t drink today.” 

“You’re lucky I did.” Jimin giggled.

“Why?” 

“I dunno.” Jimin laughed and ran out of the room. 

When they left the party Jimin was supposed to get one drink but he secretly mixed a bunch of other types of alcohol in his cups and he called it the ‘monster of all alcoholic beverages’ when Yoongi found out he scolded him telling him he didn't know what could’ve done to him especially since this is his first time drinking. 

“Alcohol is such a weird word.” Jimin giggled, “Alo-co-hol-o, oh wait I said that wrong.” He started bursting out laughing and Yoongi was sitting in the driver's seat to make sure Seokjin was going to pick up the other boys. Jin said they were over at his house and he was taking care of them he knew Jimin was with Yoongi so he wasn’t all that worried. Yoongi drove off and Jimin kept trying to open the window to stick his head out. 

“Jimin you’re not a dog, stop that.” Yoongi locked the window. 

“I feel hot.” Jimin said. 

“It’s because you drank a shit ton.” 

“I hate it so much.” Jimin reaches for the bottom of his shirt and he pulls of over his head, “can you turn on the a/c please.” 

“Jimin it’s on.” Jimin's toned torso catches Yoongi’s eye. 

“Like what you see big boy?” Jimin says petting his stomach. Yoongi feels his face heat up a little and Jimin laughed. 

“Put your shirt back on.” he rolled his eyes.

“But it’s so hot.” Jimin whines. 

They finally get to Jimin’s place and Yoongi went to help Jimin out of the car before he falls out. He picks Jimin up and gives him a piggyback ride into the house. 

“I need to shower.” Jimin says tripping to the bathroom. Yoongi goes into the room and picks some clothes out for Jimin before he hears Jimin scream in the bathroom.

“Jimin what’s wrong?” He walks in his eyes turned somewhere other than where naked Jimin was standing. 

“I was drowning.” Yoongi scans quickly avoiding Jimins' lower body. 

“You’re literally taking a shower.” 

“Oh yeah sorry.” 

30 minutes later Jimin came out and was able to change although Yoongi had to fix his shirt that was backward. “Stay over.” Jimin says. 

“I have to go home baby.” Yoongi hugs Jimin.

“But what if I die Yoongi.” The elder smiles at his antics. 

“From what?” 

“Alcohol poisoning learned it in school.” Jimin smiles and Yoongi sighs. He hadn’t thought of that especially with all Jimin drank it was possible. Yoongi took a quick shower and put on some clothes that were from Jimin’s closet and brushed his teeth with an extra toothbrush they had. “Where are your blankets?” Yoongi asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Yeah for the couch.” He says and Jimin frowns.

“They’re in the closet, but I just thought that you’d-“ jimin stopped and looked at the area next to him he prepared for Yoongi. It had two pillows and he left plenty of space for Yoongi. 

“You’re so adorable.” Yoongi said climbing into the bed. “You should’ve just told me from the beginning.” 

“Well, i just- I thought it was a thing I didn’t have to ask for.” Jimin huffed as he cuddled into Yoongi's chest. 

“Yeah whatever goodnight babe.” 

“Night yoongs.” He slurred and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos it means a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait, I just started college and I needed to get used to my schedule but I feel fine now so I will update often. 
> 
> warning there is a little smut here!

When Jimin woke up the sunlight was peeking through the blinds in his room. He looked up and saw Yoongi lightly snoring holding him tightly. He smiled but that soon faded when it felt like there was something banging on his head. Suddenly the sunlight that was beautiful two seconds ago was his worst enemy. He closed his eyes and shifted his body to push his face into Yoongi’s chest. Jimin suddenly felt a burning sensation in his stomach and throat. He ran to the bathroom, remnants of the night before floating in the toilet of the bathroom. 

“Good morning drunky.” Yoongi’s voice was deeper and raspier, he walked behind Jimin and started rubbing circles on his back.

Jimin groaned, his head pounding, “Oh god stop yelling.” 

“I wasn’t yelling but okay,” he kissed Jimin lightly on the back of the head, “it smells so bad Jimin.” He got up quickly.

“No shit I just threw up.” 

Yoongi chuckled, “where’s your medicine cabinet?” 

“Don’t have any medicine yet.” 

“I’ll be back then,” Yoongi got up and went to the room and put on one of Jimin's hoodies, “Take a shower or something I’ll bring food.” When Yoongi got back Jimin had taken a quick shower and fell asleep on the couch. Yoongi quickly closed the curtains and turned on a lamp and made it so it was bright enough to see but dim enough to not bother Jimin. He got a glass of water and made sure everything was ready before waking him up.

“Jimin,” yoongi shook the younger, “I got McDonald’s.” 

“Yoongi just cuddle me and let’s sleep all day.” 

“Sounds tempting but you have to take care of yourself or you’ll feel sicker.” 

“Fine mom.” Jimin pouted and they both sat on the carpet eating their food. Their breakfast was silent and Jimin seemed like he was feeling a little better. “Hey, yoongs.” 

Yoongi looked at Jimin and hummed slightly, his mouth full. “What did we do last night,” Jimin asked quietly.

“Nothing Jiminie,” Yoongi said seriously, “You wanted to do stuff but you weren’t sober, I don’t want to make your first time some drunken mistake and I want it to be consensual.”

“Oh god.” Jimin groaned and buried his face into his hands, “Did I- I told you I’m a Virgin?” 

“You told me a lot.” 

“God I’m so embarrassing,” Jimin shook his head in his hands, “I-“

“That’s not embarrassing Jimin, don’t be embarrassed you just haven’t found the right person and that’s respectable,” Yoongi said not looking Jimin in the eye, “I- I mean that doesn’t mean if you’ve fucked 1000 people I wouldn’t respect you I’m only saying.” 

Jimin took his face out of his palms and took hold of Yoongi’s sweaty hand. “Thank you.” He smiled at Yoongi. They continued in a comfortable silence when they were done they got up off the floor and sat on the couch and Yoongi signed his Netflix into the smart tv Jungkook’s dad bought them and they cuddled watching tv shows. 

An hour later Taehyung stumbled into the house looking like a mess, he was wearing sunglasses and oversized clothes- most likely Seokjin’s. “I’m going to my room no one talk to me.” He said not even looking at the two. As soon as the door locked Jimin and Yoongi looked at each other.

“Wonder what’s wrong with him?” Yoongi said sarcastically making an overly exaggerated questioning face which made Jimin crack up. 

“I said shut up!” They heard a muffled scream from the room earning more laughter from the two.

 

……………………

“So Jimin, what happened with Yoongi last night?” Yoongi left earlier letting Tae and Jimin use his Netflix account. 

“Oh my gosh, Tae I don’t even know.” The words came out of Jimin’s mouth and he felt his cheeks warm up at the thought of himself trying to do something with the elder, “he said I tried to do something- whatever that means.” 

“Maybe you were like trying to seduce him?” Tae thought out loud. 

“I don’t even know how to do that.” 

“Everyone does Jimin, just not everyone is good at it.” Tae continued, “Jiminie you’re hot plus how you looked last night all you’d have to do is look at someone to seduce them.” 

“Tae shut up it’s so embarrassing,” Jimin was picking at his nails again, “I don’t even know how to do anything, how could I seduce him?” 

“It's just something that comes to you, you don’t necessarily have to know how to do anything the first try,” Tae sat up and looked like he was thinking, “Think like this, everyone started somewhere. We’ve all been virgins it just came to some of us and you were drunk so it made it easier.” 

“That doesn’t really make me feel better.” 

“It should.” Tae's eyes brightened, “You know Jimin, Yoongi usually only goes to those party’s to get some, he hates parties.” 

“Okay?”

“Last night I promised him I could get you to go and he left with you, not with someone else, so that means he wants to have sex with you erm, not while you’re drunk though but at least you know he doesn’t want anyone else right now.” Tae smiled.

“That doesn’t make me feel better at all,” Jimin groaned, “What if he’s expecting us to have sex and for it to be great and I don’t please him then he’ll go fuck someone else who will.” 

Tae sighed, “I don’t think he’s like that Jimin, and you guys established you guys aren’t strictly together just like fwb’s I guess so it’s not like you can technically be upset,” Tae grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, “We talked about this Jiminie, he’s not your boyfriend he’s sweet and you guys are cute and Yoongi is a great guy but it’s not solid.” 

“I know but I like what we have and I don’t want it to stop.” 

“Then it won’t if whatever you have is good it won’t stop don’t pressure yourself.” Tae let go of his best friend and let his shoulders slump. 

Jimin lies down on the couch, “I want to please him though Tae.” he whispered.

“Then do it because you want to not because you feel like you’re obligated to because you’re not.” Tae got up really fast and got his laptop. “I’m glad you’re talking to me about this, I mean I know it’s weird to talk to your best friend about wanting to have sex but you’ve never talked to me about this and I’m happy you want to explore your sexuality.” Jimin smiled and his best friend and slightly cringed still not completely comfortable with the conversation “I’m going out Jiminie. There’s a whole world of porn out there just waiting to be explored, go ahead and explore while I’m gone.” Jimin cringed more at his best friends not so subtleness. Tae picked up his laptop and took it to Jimin and winked.

“Tae,” Jimin whined.

“You have to do it sometime if you want to have sex with Yoongi so might as well try now, explore your body Jiminie see what you like.” Tae shrugged as he got up to get ready. 

“I’m not doing this Tae!” Jimin yelled out as Tae was walking to his room. 

“Suit yourself.” 

After a while, Tae was walking out of the house Jimin yelling after him to stay safe. 

Jimin was watching the tv but something wasn’t sitting right with him. One day or another he was going to want to try something but he didn’t feel right. In his hometown, he’d been shamed and humiliated for even looking at a man and right now he is in this complicated but not so complicated relationship with what he feels is one of the hottest guys in the world and the hot guy wants him. The attraction is also mutual, something that he didn’t feel was present in his past relationship, He’d known he liked guys but his ex just wasn't it and now it feels right. Jimin picked up the computer and started googling different things. The stuff he needed and how everything was supposed to feel. Before he knew it he ended up on a porn page and he was looking at the gay porn section. The first video he was just watching and wondering about different things like how it’d felt and how they were doing everything, it wasn’t long until he suddenly pictured himself and Yoongi as the two guys. 

He felt guilty thinking of the elder but he couldn’t stop. He imagined Yoongi’s- might he add very hot veiny- hands all over his body like the guy in the video and he heard Yoongi’s voice praising him for being good to him. Jimin quickly ran to Tae’s room and looked through the drawers until he found what he was looking for then ran to grab the laptop and go to his room. He started off with palming himself through his jeans. He gasped at the contact feeling himself and pushing himself to grope himself a little harder. He unzipped his pants and stuck his hand down his boxers. The video was playing in the background but all Jimin could do was think of Yoongi. He started by pouring some lube on his hand and slowly grabbing his member and starting pumping at it exploring his body with his other hand. He smoothed his thumb over his tip moaning at the sensation. As he picked up the speed a little the thoughts of the elder wouldn’t stop, when Jimin got to the party, Yoongi’s mint hair was stuck to his forehead a little with sweat from the heat of all the body’s in the house and his all-black outfit was a weakness for Jimin. He remembered the feeling of the elder's hands on his thighs and his body jerked upward into his hand. He went over that spot that he hit again realizing how good that felt.

He went a little slower trying to get a good feel of everything and like his friend said exploring what he likes. He threw his head back in pleasure as his thumb went over a vein and he put a little pressure on it. He suddenly felt his groin tighten and he went a little faster on himself to release. Images of Yoongi flashed in his mind when he finally did finish. He lied in his bed breathing heavily. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving. He felt limp he hadn’t felt something as euphoric as that ever. He got up and took a shower when he got back he closed the tabs on Tae’s laptop and put the lube away. He tried it once before but it didn’t feel right he felt rushed and disgusted because no one has ever told him it was okay to. He always felt locked up and he would always be rushing or scared but right now he felt free. He was free. After some time being back in the living room, there was a knock at the door. 

“Package for Park Jimin.” The guy said when Jimin opened the door. He handed Jimin a paper to sign. The package was labeled ‘MIN ENTERPRISES’ when he opened it he was surprised to see a new phone and a laptop. It was the latest iPhone model and one of the same apple logo laptops Tae has. Jimin quickly put it back in the box thinking that maybe it was a mistake but when he went to put it down he saw a letter labeled ‘Jimin’

Hey Jimin,  
So you start your new job tomorrow and I wanted to surprise you with this. First 2 months bill is covered so just worry about saving up money rather than spending it for that time. the laptop is for school work and shit like that I mean it’s the era of technology so you’ll need it I guess. My number is already saved on the phone so text me when you can.  
Yoongi

Jimin had been staring at the things for a while now not knowing what to do. This had to have been a lot of money. Jimin could n’t take it. As he was thinking the phone got a text notification.

**‘Min Yoongi’  
I told u to text me when u got it, they told me it was delivered I already set it up and everything :/**

**'Jimin'  
I can’t take this yoongi it’s too much, **

**'Min Yoongi'  
** Yes you can it wasn’t much my dad’s friends with them  
Ceo for the apple Seoul branch 

**'Jimin'  
Yoongs no I feel terrible **

**'Yoongi'  
you need it it’s essential for this day and age don’t worry if anything just pay me back when you have a job…. **

**'Jimin'  
I’ll pay you back**

**'Yoongi'  
Okay **

**'Jimin'  
Alright.**

**'Yoongi'  
So what are you wearing right now? ;)**

**'Jimin'  
I’m blocking you ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER FLUFFY/A LITTLE SMUTTY OOPS. Don't be alarmed though it will get super angsty I have so many plans for this fic maybe not next chapter but soon :)
> 
> also if you want to follow my twitter it is @vantaescci :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates this week wow good job becks, i am currently procrastinating my homework so i didn't really proofread sorry. this is probably the last fluffy chapter in a while (hopefully) get ready for the feels

………………..

“We always hang out at my house,” Jimin told Yoongi while they were eating lunch on the floor of the music room, “I don’t work today so why don’t we do something else today?”

“Jimin it’s the middle of the week and school night,” Yoongi said with his mouth full, “Not much we can do.”

Jimin hesitated and looked down playing with his food a little, “We can go to your house.” 

“No.” 

Jimin pouted and kept quiet still playing with his food. “Okay.” He pushed his food away from him and started playing with his phone. 

“Don’t be upset I just-”

“M’not upset,” Jimin mumbled and he heard Yoongi sigh.

“You’re slurring your words.” He said, Jimin shook his head and put his lunch plate next to him, “Jimin talk to me, you are upset.” 

“You are always telling me if I want something I should go for it and I want to go to your house Min Yoongi.”

 

“No Jimin, you’re being a little brat.” Jimin nodded and threw his backpack on left the phone on the floor in front of the elder and started walking out of the room. “Jimin don't leave me alone, please.” Jimin stopped when he heard Yoongi’s voice. “You can come just don’t leave me.” Jimin walked back to yoongi and sat on his lap to hug him. “you really are a brat.” Yoongi smiled and Jimin playfully hit his arm. 

 

“Okay so here we are.” They pulled up to a gate and Yoongi punched in a code to get it to open. Jimin's mouth opened when he saw the big house and the beautiful lawn with not one but 2 big fountains on either side.

When they got into the garage a lady pulled up and started talking to Yoongi, “Jimin this is our housekeeper, She was telling me that she was leaving.” Jimin smiled and shook her hand. Yoongi kept talking to her and made her laugh every once in a while but Jimin eyes were wandering around infatuated with the whole thing. There were four other cars in the very large garage definitely nicer than Yoongi’s. He remembered Tae saying that Yoongi didn’t like depending on his father much for money. Jimin was confused as to why he asked his dad for help with the phone and the laptop if that’s usually the case. 

They walked out of the garage and walked through to the living room, “Yoongi you’re home?” There was a small high pitched voice.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright well I’m leaving to the shop I’ll be back for dinner.” She was turned around looking for something when they walked over.

“Mom,” Yoongi said when she turned around her eyes widened.

“Oh my gosh hello!” She exclaimed.

“Hello, I’m Park Jimin.” Jimin smiles at her.

“Nice to meet you.” She walked up to him and gave him a hug. “I’m Yoongles mom, I’m sure you knew but he never brings home cute guys like you this is a sur-“

Yoongi cleared his throat and his mom smiled, “aw come on Yoongi let me embarrass you a little it’s my job.” 

“Yes please embarrass him all you want.” they laughed. And yoongi shot him a glare. 

“If you boys want any food I just stocked up and if you want to stay for dinner you’re more than welcome too!”

“Thank you so much.” Jimin beamed. 

“Alright bye, boys.” She rushed out the door and left the big house all to yoongi and jimin. 

Yoongi clapped his hands, “so what do you want to do?”

“I dunno it’s your house.” Jimin shrugged

“You wanted to come over.” 

“yeah, but I just wanted to hang out.” Jimin said. “show me around?” 

Jimin was first shown around the second floor where all of the rooms were. Yoongi explained where everyone stayed except for his sister who is going currently living in her own penthouse apartment because she works with her dad most of the time. other times like yoongi she helps her mom out in the shop. when they went downstairs jimin saw the big pool in the backyard. 

“Let’s do that” Jimin smiled and looked at Yoongi. 

“You don’t have any pool clothes, or anything to wear after.” 

“I have my clothes from when you slept over and never gave back.” Jimin was tapping his finger to his chin pretending to think deeply. 

“You can borrow some of my clothes.” 

“What about my-”

Yoongi interrupted Jimin by grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs to his room as soon as he got there Yoongi opened his closet, “Take anything else you want from here but I’m keeping those clothes.” Jimin felt like his heart was going to explode. Jimin looked through the closet and picked out clothes for swimming. Yoongi handed him some boxers he had that his mom bought him but he never wore. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Is it just you and your mom?”

“My dad’s back from his business trip today and my mom probably told my sister you were over so she’ll probably be here too.” Jimin looked at Yoongi with a slightly worried look on his face. “My dad is supportive you don’t have to worry about him you know.” 

Jimin nodded and they walked downstairs. “Why are you wearing long sleeves?” Jimin tugged at Yoongi’s sleeves before intertwining their finger. 

“I hate the sun,” Yoongi said. 

“I’m taking my shirt off I need a tan.” 

Yoongi raised his eyebrow, “Good for you?” 

“Take yours off too!” Jimin said laughing. Yoongi pouted. 

“I don’t want to.” 

Jimin cooed at the elder and cupped Yoongi’s face with his free hand “Don’t pout I was just joking.” he squeezed Yoongi’s hand, “It’s not like I wanted to see you shirtless anyway.” 

“You want to see me shirtless?” 

“I dunno.” Jimin shrugged.

“That changes everything.” Yoongi pulled his hand and face away from Jimin, pulled off his shirt and tossed it to Jimin. 

“Woah what a hottie!” Jimin gushed as Yoongi beamed his gummy smile at the younger. 

As soon as they got on the deck Jimin ran and jumped into the pool. “C’mon Yoongs jump in.” Jimin giggled popping his head out of the water. 

“I dunno Jimin, I am way too old for that.” 

“You’re only one year older than me.” 

“Jimin I am a whole 18 years old, that’s 18 years of wear and tear on these bones really takes a toll,” Yoongi said still standing on the edge of the pool. Jimin rolled his eyes before surprising Yoongi with what he called a “splash attack”. Jimin finally got Yoongi in the pool and they kept splashing and playing around with each other. Jimin also taught Yoongi how to float in the water. 

“Let’s do chicken fight!” Jimin exclaimed. 

“There’s only two of us.” Yoongi furrowed his brows. 

“I can get on your shoulders and you try to get me to let go and fall into the water.” 

“I’m not sure how well this is going to go but okay.” 

Jimin got on Yoongi’s shoulders and as soon as he got on Yoongi kissed the inside of his thigh, Jimin squirmed “Yoongi that’s not fair.”

“You weren’t really specific with the rules so I’m not sure if it isn’t fair.” He went again but this time he lightly bit it. 

“Yoongi I will crush you with my thighs.” 

“Sounds like heaven.” 

“Let me off,” Jimin said between laughs. Yoongi set him down gently but as soon as he did Jimin attacked his neck with sloppy kisses and bites and lifted his legs to wrap around Yoongi’s body. 

“I thought vampires only came out at night,” Yoongi said squeezing Jimin’s thighs. They laughed and Jimin stopped kissing Yoongi and placed his head on the crook of the elder's neck.  
“Thank you for everything Yoongi.” 

“Anytime baby you know I’m always here for you,” Yoongi smiled at him. 

“This is such a moment.” They heard a voice coming from the door and the click of a camera.

“Mrs. Min!” Jimin said shocked and he quickly got off of Yoongi.

“Yoongi has a boyfri-” 

“Mom!” Yoongi interrupted her before she could finish with slightly disappointed Jimin. 

She glared at Yoongi. “Aish Yoongi stop being so mean it’s cute, Your sister is closing up at the shop and your father will be home soon so be ready for dinner in about an hour.”

“What time is it?” Yoongi asks.

“Almost 6.” Mrs.Min said. “How long have you guys been in there you look like raisins?”

Jimin laughed and Yoongi smiled. “We’ll go wash up mom.” 

They washed up separately of course then they went downstairs and worked on their homework on the living room floor in a comfortable silence. 

“How are my favorite gays?” Yoongi’s sister asked walking, “Fun day I assume from your tans.” 

Jimin smiled, “We’re good!” 

“How’s my least favorite hetero?” Yoongi said and she pretended to be hurt.

“What did you guys do?” She asked and Yoongi was silent paying attention to the math problem on his paper.

Jimin looked up at her, “We played around in the pool after school all day.” 

“Really, Yoongi did?” She questioned and Jimin smiled and nodded. “He is whipped.” She leaned in and whispered and Jimin giggles. 

“Seriously Ji go home, you’re exactly like Jin.” 

“He is my best friend so.” 

The door suddenly closed and everyone looked up. 

“Honey I’m home.” A very deep voice said appearing in the door frame. Mrs.Min beamed at the man and went to hug him.

“How was your trip?” She asked right before giving him a peck on the lips. 

“It went really well we got the client but I missed you like crazy.” He held onto her tight and Jimin felt like his heart was about to burst. 

“Pops, what’s poppin'?” Jiyeon asked playfully punching his arm.

“Didn’t we buy her an apartment?” He joked pointing at her. 

Yoongi looked up from his homework, “I keep trying to remind her but she doesn’t leave.” 

“Don’t get comfortable you’re next.” 

Yoongi slightly smiled at his dad. “Who’s this?” He looked at Jimin and he went up to him and Jimin quickly stood up.

He held his hand out to shake Mr. Mins hand, “I’m  
Park Jimin.” 

Mrs. Min interrupted, “He’s here with Yoongi.” 

“Firm handshake,” He smiled at Jimin, “That’s what I’m talking about.” 

 

Jimin and Yoongi closed their books and they went to the dinner table with the others and went to conversing after they all started drinking wine -excluding yoongi who was driving Jimin home later- they talked about everything about Jimin’s studies.

“So Jimin your family name the Parks sound familiar.” 

Jimin tensed up, “I- We’re not-” 

“Dad seriously we are having a nice dinner not interrogating him,” Jiyeon laughed. 

“I just want to know about his family, Where do you guys live?” 

“Dad,” Yoongi said sternly. 

“I ran away.” Jimin blurted and everyone froze. “My dad was homophobic and I was outed by some guy and everyone in my town hated me so left.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Mr. Min apologized, “I was being insensitive.”

“No it’s okay,” Jimin said, “How were you supposed to know.” 

Jimin continued to tell them the details about what happened to him and everyone listened intently. Afterward, there was pure silence Yoongi was running his hand over Jimin’s thigh to help him with the nerves. 

Mrs. Min was the first to speak up, “Jimin you are very strong for doing what you did, thank you for telling us. You know when Yoongi first came out to us it came as a shock. We all tried our best to be supportive but sadly we grew up in a time of homophobia,” she said referring to herself and her husband, “We had to get used to it and although Yoongi wasn't confused we were, we wanted to be supportive but we had so many questions and it's none of our business of course because it's Yoongi's life, but we wanted to know all the best possible ways to support him. We did family counseling, it wasn’t to change Yoongi but to change us and help us open our minds and our hearts to be more accepting because we love our son. It shouldn’t have taken us that long to accept it but it did but we never stopped loving him and we never wanted him out of our lives. It’s just we’re old and like I said, which of course isn’t an excuse, we grew up in a completely different time. We love Yoongi and we like you Jimin. Just know one day your parents will come around, they love you so much I know it they will be able open their hearts and accept such a beautiful young man I know for a fact.” 

“If you ever need anything Jimin do not hesitate to ask us.” Mr. Min said next. Jimin had tears sliding down his face. 

“Yeah dude, honestly you’ve always got us.” Jiyeon said

Mr. Min smiled at Jimin, “We had a dinner with the Kim’s, Jeon’s and the Jungs and we all decided that our kids were number one and now you’re all of ours so just know we are always here.”

“I don’t know how I could ever pay you guy’s back.”  
“Just take care of our Yoongi.” Mrs. Min said.

Jimin laughed, “It’s going to be a little difficult because he’s well, him but I’ll try my best.” 

 

Yoongi pouted and everyone laughed and they continued conversing until it was time for Jimin to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO CUTE RIGHT, i tried my best to add a lot of yoongis family's personality. 
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on twitter i have a finished yoonmin au you can read while you wait for the next update ;) @vantaescci


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> so i recently uploaded a chapter but i was extremely unhappy with it and i felt like it wasn't my best and it felt really rushed so i took some time and re wrote it. with college it has been really dificult to update weekly and i wanted to give you guys something so this chapter is a little shorter than my others. please enjoy this chapter.

“Park Jimin could you please stay after class?” Jimin’s teacher asked him gaining some skeptical looks from people around him including his friends Tae and Jungkook. Jimin nodding and for the rest of the day, he couldn’t stop wondering what he could want. 

“It has been 3 months since you first arrived at this school and you’re grades are exceptionally higher than others. I have talked to the rest of the teachers and a handful of students and have only received good words, I was wondering if you would be up for class president position for your senior year, here’s an information package and you just need a signature from a parent or if you decide to join.” 

“I- well um, this is so amazing,” Jimin smiled staring at the paper, “but I am so busy with work and school work and other clubs I’m not sure how many more commitments I could make.” 

“We can make accommodations with everything no problem you just talk to me beforehand and I will help you with whatever I can.” 

Jimin smiled, “Can I think about it?” 

“Of course, I just need an answer before our winter holiday.” Jimin nodded.

“Have a good weekend sir.” 

He nodded back at Jimin, “Same to you!” When he walked out of the classroom, he was surprised to see his friends there.

“What happened Jiminie?” Hoseok asked him 

“He asked me to be class president for senior class next year,” Jimin said holding the paper, and everyone smiled and told him their congratulations.

“That is so amazing.” Yoongi kissed his cheek and put his arm over the younger's shoulders. 

Jimin smiled, “Thanks everyone but I don’t think I’m going to take it.”

Tae quickly smacked Jimin in the back of his head, “Don’t do that Jimin seriously you’d be turning down a great opportunity.” Jimin rolled his eyes at his best friend rubbing the back of his head where he got hit. 

“What do you think?” Jimin turned to Yoongi.

“Don’t be stupid, You should definitely do it. If you feel like it will be too much for you mentally, emotionally or physically don’t do it because I know you have dance class and work and voice lessons and homework to take care of yourself before anything.”  
“And I’ve got you now, so I need time for that.” Jimin giggled burying his face in the crook of the elder's neck.

“Get a room.” Jungkook groaned. 

“Look who’s talking,” Hoseok added, “You and Tae can’t be two centimeters from each other.” 

They both looked at each other for a second before smiling and holding hands. For a split second, Jimin could see something in his best friends eyes, but he couldn’t tell what it was. Yoongi dropped off the boys as usual but this time dropping Tae off with Jungkook. Jimin has noticed Tae kind of off lately, but Tae tells him everything, so he brushed it off. His best friend has seemed different today, and Jimin couldn't put his finger on it, and it hurt him seeing his best friend smile less. "Do you want to watch a movie at my house?" Jimin asked Yoongi. The said yes so instead of just dropping Jimin off he went with him. They both changed into pajamas and sat on the couch, Jimin's head on Yoongi's lap. "Are you okay?" Yoongi asks suddenly pausing the movie, "You seem different these days, know you can tell me anything."

Jimin sat up and looked at Yoongi, "I feel like something's wrong with Tae, and I can't figure it out, I feel like a terrible friend." Jimin suddenly started picking at his nails again, something he hadn't done in a while, "Actually I also feel super stressed, and I haven't been feeling like good lately, I guess I don't know. I'm kind of really stressed and tired all of the time. I feel like there's something wrong with me I'm barely even hungry now and I would like to be hungry all the time with Jin's cooking but It's just not there. It took me the longest time to even see that something was even remotely wrong with Taehyung, and I used to be able to read him in seconds." 

Yoongi held onto the boy's hand rubbing his thumb across it to comfort him, "And I miss my mom Yoongi, I felt like she hated me but she was trying, and I left her. I left her with my dad too he's such a dick," Jimin started shaking, "Oh my god I left her when she was trying her hardest, I'm a terrible son-"

"Jimin don't you ever say that about yourself again." Yoongi interrupted angrily.  
YOONGI'S POV

Listening to the only guy he's ever felt he's loved say that about himself and talk like that was heartbreaking. Yoongi hasn't felt like this about anyone, and it scared him. "Jimin please don't say that. You're so smart, beautiful, and you're talented, god you're so fucking talented." The words came out of Yoongi's mouth, and Jimin started sobbing, "You have such a big heart, and that's why this is so hard for you. You're overexerting yourself. Stop putting yourself under so much pressure, take a break every once in a while. About your mom Jimin, she would be so proud seeing you now." Jimin squeezed Yoongi's hand, but Yoongi quickly pulled it away, "I don't think we should continue what we're doing." Jimin's brows furrowed

"What?" Jimin asked. 

Jimin you need to focus on yourself, the reason you moved here was to do that, and I'm distracting you." Jimin shook his head.

"N-no, you're not Yoongi."

"You said so after school that you need time for me, no Jimin you need time for you. I'm not even your boyfriend Jimin, you shouldn't have to make time for me." Jimin shed a tear before standing up. 

He took his phone and laptop and put it on Yoongi's lap. "You're right, you're not my boyfriend then just leave you don't owe me explanations." 

"Jimin-"

"Don't say anything just please take the stuff and go." 

"Please listen to me." Yoongi stood up and attempted to grab Jimin's hand. 

"Yoongi," Jimin's voice cracked, "Just please leave." His voice sounded broken with made Yoongi's stomach twist. Yoongi grabbed the stuff and his keys and walked out the door. He looked down, and he was in Jimin's clothes. Alone again just as he felt he deserved to be. All he wanted was for Jimin to be happy and even though he knew he did the right thing, he felt terrible. From the moment he laid eyes on Jimin he was infatuated, Jimin went from this shy boy to this confident dancer class president boy, and Yoongi knew he would just hold him back or he would be a reason Jimin would be too stressed. All he wanted was for Jimin to grow, even if it is without him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want you can follow me on twitter and read a finished social media au i have on there or ask me curious cat questions! 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter :)](https://twitter.com/VANTAESCCI)  
> [curious cat :)](https://curiouscat.me/amaretae_)


End file.
